Crooks Revenge
by Gemini Kelly
Summary: Its got Jack, Spot, all the Manhattan newsies, Romance and action, what could be better? Beside all the newsies in person! lol anyways Read it please, and Review, it would make my day!!!
1. A New Start

Hey this is my first fan fiction so it might not be as good as other people's stories so cut me some slack.  
  
You also probably will notice that I am not an exceptional speller and spell check doesn't help to much lol.  
  
Disclaimer: The newsies are great, but I don't own them, if I did I sure as heck wouldn't be writing fan fiction lol. So don't sue me please beside all you would get out of it would be fifty cents.  
  
Chapter summery:  
  
In this chapter you get to know the main character Gemini and how she came to NY and why. Plus I would like to note that that whole thing about Spot and Crooks will come out soon…and if you haven't gathered after reading the chapter Crooks is the bad guy not Spot.  
  
Now on to the story….  
  
Crooks Revenge  
  
We, meaning my partner Crooks and I, had only been in New York for a few days. He had been showing me around and telling me all about the city. Of course a lot of things had changed since he lived here but not too much.  
  
"Look over dere Gem! Dats where my old sellin spot was." He smiled and pointed to a very crowded street corner. I smiled back half heartedly. Still glancing around nervously to see if anyone had recognized him.  
  
Crooks left when he was twelve, his reason being that he wasn't safe anymore. He said all of Brooklyn was looking for him cause this kid named Spot Conlon told everyone he had killed this guy named Boxes. Spot had betrayed Crooks and took over the Brooklyn newsies, and kicked him out of Brooklyn. Then again that's what Crooks told me. There's something you have to understand about him, see Crooks has a certain way of improving the truth, he says it just a habit from his pape selling days. Either way I had no choice but to trust him. He's the only one who ever cared about me. I was still nervous though.  
  
The next few days it was just me and him gathering up some of his old gang, and him teaching me about the city, the back alleys, where there were spies. My job is to stay out of sight. He wants me to be his eyes and ears, since I am new to the city nobody will recognize me. He's going to take back his territory from Spot, I knew he was expecting a war.  
  
The next day I decided to go out on my own and get accustomed to big city life, see Santa Fe, that's where I'm from, is quite small in comparison. In Santa Fe there's one of everything, just one town, one restaurant, and a lot more "ones" I could list. But here in the city theres was plenty of everything and more. I smiled just thinking how much better the big city was then that crapy one horse town Santa Fe.  
  
I walked through Queens I remembering the first day I saw Crooks. He was tall skinny, deffinatly not used to the sunny Santa Fe weather. I took him in and taught him how to survive there. Crooks always talked about New York, mostly about Brooklyn. Telling me stories about his many adventures. He promised one day he'd take me back to New York with him and that we could rule Brooklyn together. And now here we are in NY living our dream. It seems different though because back then I thought it was just exaggeration, but now I am not so sure, all this talk about turfs and leaders, I am beginning to think he really meant it. 


	2. One Way Trip to the Refuge

Chapter summary:  
  
Gemini suspects something is up with Crooks but doesn't know what. She also gets her first one-way trip to the refuge. The chapter after this one is where she finally gets to meet the real newsies!  
  
Chapter two:  
  
My stomach growled, thrusting my attention back in to the present. It was now around dinnertime and I was still in Queens. As I headed back to the Bronx I kept my eyes open for a place that might meet the requirements for my "free meal". A few blocks later I inhaled the overwhelmingly wonderful smell of freshly baked bread. Nonchalantly I walked over to the bakery and picked a roll up shoving it up my sleeve, praying to God that I didn't get caught. I approached the next street and realized my prayers were answered when I didn't hear "the whistle".  
  
With my mind at ease I savored the mouthwatering bread roll all the way back to the Bronx, taking my time to really take it all in. The city so far had not ceased to amaze me. The bright lights all around you and the easy access to everything it was even easier to get a "free meal" even though there were quite a few more sheriffs or bulls as they call um. In Santa Fe everything is more difficult, first of all you have to take a train to get anywhere and then you still were in the middle of nowhere, then once you got into town if you had no money it was pointless unless you had a gang that lived outside the city. Then you would have to steal and raid the city and then as if that wasn't enough you had to take your stuff all the way back to your hide out where you had to make sure you weren't followed by the sheriff.  
  
New York was deffiantly an improvement. In the city everything was just at your fingertips. I loved it more than anywhere I had ever lived before. It had big buildings and great views, plus its a lot easier to survive here.  
  
I finally reached the street that Crooks told me to meet him at. I turned the corner and noticed two large groups of people, some I knew and some I didn't. I figured the ones I didn't know must have been the Bronx newsies. I concealed myself in the shadows not wanting anyone not even Crooks to see me. Then I watched as Crooks proceeded to kick the Bronx newsies out of the Bronx.  
  
Crooks had said something that morning about living in the Bronx LH. I hadn't taken him seriously, which was my first mistake, I should know by now that when Crooks says something he always means it. We had been living in an abandon building for the past week, but I am sure we could have stayed in the Bronx if we would have just asked. He always did stupid things like this. He took everything to the limit never knowing when to stop.  
  
I mean I knew he wanted to get back at that Conlon kid, but didn't he live in the Brooklyn? Why kick the Bronx newsies out, and why didn't the Bronx fight back? This turn of events was unsettling. Crooks had never been a great guy, but he was no bully. Was he? I mean yes I took a few beatings from him, but nothing I didn't deserve. We were a team. I waited for all the newsies to disperse before coming out of the shadows.  
  
"What's going on?" I inquired innocently concealing my doubts.  
  
"Hey Gem I missed ya." Crooks grinned slightly his golden eyes glinting happily. That meant he was in a good mood and things were going his way. He put his arm around my waist. "So where ya been?"  
  
"Just around lookin' at da city." Small talk was never our relationships strong point, I knew something was coming.  
  
"So Gem now dat you'se know da city an all. I'se gots something for you ta do." He looked down at me with an evil gleam in his eye. "I'se need you ta go ta Brooklyn, watch da newsies sell dere papes and tells me where dey sells." I waited for him to go on but he didn't.  
  
"Dats it, watch da newsies?" to my astonishment he nodded and kissed my forehead. Then let go of my waist and walked into the Bronx logging house yelling out orders to the gang.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The next morning, after having a sleepless night, I walked away from the lodging house trying to figure out the scheme Crooks really had in mind. He promised me that once he took back his territory from Spot that we could live in Brooklyn together and sell papes, no more stealing, no more running from the bulls, an honest living. But for some reason I still had my doubts. Not that I didn't trust Crooks, I trusted him with my life, I just couldn't shake that feeling where he still wasn't telling me the whole truth.  
  
I approached Brooklyn from Queens, which was the long way from the Bronx, but the safest way to go unnoticed. Crooks had warned me about the many spies that Spot would have placed on the bridge and other entrances to his territory. I walked around keeping a low profile.  
  
While watching out for any newsies, I realized how beautiful Brooklyn really was. The smell of salt water when you were near the docks the nice neighborhoods on the north side, and the many shops lining the streets it was great. No wonder Crooks talked about it so much.  
  
"Extra, Extra Mayors daughter found beaten in alley way, Extra, Extra, thank you ma'am."  
  
I spotted a newsie down the street, and to my surprise I actually recognized him. He was the one of the ones I saw last night being kicked out of the Bronx, he had dark skin and was wearing a blue shirt with black suspenders. I also noticed a small silver cross-hung around his neck. If the Bronx newsies went to Brooklyn then Crooks would want to know about it. I watched him for a few minuets more.  
  
A boy about his height approached him. This one was very good looking. He had a gray newise hat and wore red suspenders, which held a gold tipped cane, and a slingshot stuck out of the side of his brown pants. "Spot Conlon" I thought smiling to myself. Crooks had told me all about him. He didn't look all that mean, like Crooks said he had, he actually looked kinda nice. Eventually I stopped following them. They got to be quite boring to watch.  
  
Despite the exciting news I had to offer Crooks I still took my sweet time to get back. I figured why not site see plus I felt my stomach growl, and if I was going to eat I needed money fast, if I stole something to eat I might cause a scene and since I didn't want to be recognized that was out of the picture. I thought about it some more then decided that pick pocketing would be the safest. I looked around for a likely pickpocket target.  
  
"No too old," I thought looking at a rich old couple. I continued to look at the people passing me by.  
  
Young,  
  
old,  
  
nice looking,  
  
she needs it more den me.  
  
What kinda alfit is dat!  
  
Don't stare at me ya bum!" I yelled in my head at the unsuspecting people.  
  
Finally I spotted one. An elderly man with gray balding hair in a black suit his eyes were almost a blue transparent, and he looked rich. He looked around at the people passing by like a predator hunting his prey. Since the man was so interested in looking a head of him he wouldn't notice me coming up behind him to borrow a few coins.  
  
Casually walking toward him, making sure he no one was looking of course. I stared to stick my hand into his coat pocket. It's supposed to me a quick move, quicker then lightening if you're lucky, but today wasn't my lucky day.  
  
"Hello Mr. Snyder." Someone from behind me waved. Snyder turned around to wave, knocking me to the ground in the process. He looked down at me his face smiling like he just hit the jackpot.  
  
"Well what do we have here?" there was thirst in his eyes. He slowly blew a whistle that made a shrilling noise I knew like the back of my hand. The bulls. I jumped to my feet and began to run, but he already had my arm in a tight clasp. I was about to hit him when police officer came running and grabbed my other arm.  
  
"Hey watch it!" I yelled still struggling to get away. They said nothing and threw me into the back of a coach. "Where are you taking me?" I demanded. Still there was no answer.  
  
After trying to kick the door down and break through the metal bars for what seemed like hours. I gave up realizing there was no way to get out. Lying on the wooden bench I let my mind wander I needed to devise away out of this, but kept drawing blanks. Slowly I shut my eyes and fell fast asleep.  
  
The coach jolted me awake when it stopped. I sat up and rubbed my eyes. It was just before sunset and the sky was pink. It would have looked pretty if I was in a good mood, but I wasn't. The two officers lead me into a large building, and through a few gates. They handed some papers to a guy at the desk then lead me to the front of the room.  
  
"All rise, Judge E. A. Monahan presiding." Is he for real? This must be a joke. I thought skeptically.  
  
"Are you represented by any counsel?" he asked and didn't wait for me to respond. "Good then, Warden Snyder will you hurry this along."  
  
"Wait," I couldn't think of what else to say, it was all happening so fast.  
  
"I'll speak on behalf of this young lady." The old man named Snyder approached me leaning his elbow on the podium.  
  
"What I can't speak for myself, don't you hear da words that are coming out my mouth.?" They ignored me.  
  
"This young lady, was caught pick pocketing. We ask that for her safety and the safety of the people that she stay in the house of refuge so we can correct her misguided ways," He was very good at this, I even started to think I was guilty.  
  
"Hey, this aint right. Don't I gets to plead my case or somthin'" I protested, still they went on with their conversation like I wasn't even there.  
  
"So ordered, a sentence of five months." The judge slammed his hammer down and they took me away again. This time it was only right across the street. As they lead me through a pair of large gates my mind was racing with ways I could escape. Finally I stopped struggling and accepted my fate. 


	3. A Life Changing Thud

Chapter # 3 summary:  
  
In this chapter Gemini finally meet some Manhattan newsies it's going kinda slow but it should pick up after this chapter…  
  
I stared at the ground watching it fly by, still trying to figure away out of my current predicament. I looked upon hearing a loud sneeze. The cops also seemed to notice.  
  
"Go check it out Henry." The one to my left prompted the one on my right.  
  
"Why? You go check it out." The one named Henry replied. Their grips on my arms loosened, I took this golden opportunity and tore away from them high tailing it to the gate. Just as I expected they followed, I scaled the gate as quickly as I could cutting my leg on one of the spikes in the process 'just great another problem, as if I didn't have enough already', I thought sarcastically.  
  
I continued running long after I realized I had already lost them. There was too much adreline not too. I ran the rest of the way to the Bronx just wanting to get a hot shower and sleep till noon the next day. I got the Bronx at about 10:30 stopping only to look at the clock positioned high above on a near by building.  
  
I walked through the doors and noticed the boys playing poker on the floor and smoking their cigarettes. Most of them were big guys, tuff looking and hard glares.  
  
"Hey look what the cat dragged in." Pec's called in my direction. Pec's is Crooks right hand man and had been ever since Louisiana, but that's another story.  
  
"That's a compliment compared to the piece of shit you are." I retorted angrily stopping up the stairs. I heard an echo of ooooo's from the boys that heard our conversation. When I reached the bunkroom I was greeted with the usual site, a few poker games here and there, groups of boys talking and laughing. Most of them were older, except Pete he was a small little boy, he just kinda hung out here and there, he was very sweet. But Crooks said he couldn't afford to have little weaklings in his gang if he was going to take on Brooklyn. I walked past all of the games and groups to get where the showers were.  
  
"Hey Gem." Crooks put his arm up blocking the door to the washroom.  
  
"Yea? Wha do ya want?" My patience had grown short. Looking past his arm I could see the sink dripping with water, and I couldn't remember the last time I had a really long good bath that made me feel clean.  
  
"Whatcha doing?" His arm slipped off the wall and onto my shoulder  
  
"Going to take a shower. I had a ruff day." I snapped at him, slapping his hand off my arm regretting it the moment I did it. The back of Crooks hand collided with my face hard enough to make me look away for a few seconds so I could regain my composure. Not letting my pain show I looked back into his icy eyes, making sure to keep my mouth shut, but let my mind yell the things I wanted to say.  
  
"Dats for disrespecting me." His face softened again. He took me in his arms, as I stood motionless. He pulled away and looked back at me, all I could feel was the burning hand print on my face. He caressed the side of my cheek with his hand, I could tell he felt a little remorse. He kissed the top of my head then let me go. As his did I felt his warmth leave with him. I was once again cold and feeling dirty. "Go take yer shower. Then I want to see you in my room" he walked away not turning back.  
  
  
  
~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~  
  
I woke up the next morning by myself, Crooks, and everyone else had already left and from what I could gather it was about noon. I walked out of the Bronx deciding to go to Manhattan seeing as to how I had already been in Queens and Brooklyn.  
  
I reached Manhattan just before one, which meant I had made it there in pretty good time for not trying to anyway. I glanced around for newsies, not seeing to many I just preceded about my walk. .  
  
I looked around at all the ladies and their children, all dressed in frilly white dresses holding pretty umbrellas. Pathetic I thought. But really I could feel my self wanting to be one of them. To have a perfect life where you didn't have to care about where you next meal came from or where your going to sleep a day from now, or about being jumped and not being able to fight off six guys. Then again there lives must have been really boring, plus most of them didn't get to choose their own future. I envied them for their money not their lives.  
  
"Is this yours." I picked up a doll that had dropped at my feet. A little girl with dark hair took it from me. She wore a pink frilly dress and a pretty white hat.  
  
"This is my dolly." The child yelled.  
  
"Thief!!!" Her mother yelled in a frenzied manner. Just my luck! I thought wanting to kick the kid and her mother. Before I could say anything with my mouth, which lately seemed to run away with its self, a familiar shriek of a whistle rang through the air. Not looking back I ran forward dashing down the street. I heard them stop but I kept running as I looked back and turned the corner. Then with a THUD. I got knocked back wards  
  
"Oh sorry I didn't see you there." I looked over and on the ground across from me saw a girl with dark black hair that reached past her shoulders to her mid back.  
  
"Naw its my fault." I dismissed it not wishing to make conversation.  
  
"Hey I know you'se! Your that girl from last night. You really saved our asses ya know." A tall boy with blond hair that swept sides of his face observed. He wore a red bandanna around his neck, I also noticed the papers tucked under his right arm… "a newsie" I concluded. He was very, very attractive, with light skin and beautiful lips… I realized I was staring at him and blushed slightly, which I never do.  
  
"What are you talking about? I deffiantly never seen you before in my life." Finally answering his statement he held out his hand for me to take, but refused by getting off the ground by my self.  
  
"Last night at the refuge you'se ran from the bulls giving us time to escape." He explained.  
  
"What makes you think I did it for you. I was just trying to get out as much as you were?" The boy looked at me blankly, and then there was pregnant pause. The dark haired girl noticing his oblivious gaze elbowed him until he snapped out of his trance.  
  
Bandana boy finally spoke again. "Nothing but you still saved our asses so if you'se ever need a place to stay the Manhattan LH owes you one. The names Jack Kelly, dis is Hawk and da silent one is Queens." For the first time I noticed the third one of their party. She was dark skinned and had long black curls. Very exotic looking.  
  
"Da names…" I was interrupted by again the shrinking whistle of fate.  
  
"Cheese it, and spread out!" Queens commanded saying something for the first time.  
  
We all split up fast each running in our own directions. I ran back down the alley I had come from and headed back to the Bronx I had gotten in enough trouble for one day.  
  
I reached the Bronx LH in good time, but was greeted by a horrifying site. I saw Crooks and some of his gang beating a smaller newsie.  
  
"Hey Crooks whats going on?" I asked trying to keep my voice level.  
  
"Gem get out of here!" He looked at me his eyes giving me a warning. Looking past him I saw who was on the ground. A little boy with bright red haired lay in a pool of blood. "Pete!" my head screamed. Pete was one of the littlest newsies. He had a good sense of humor and always made me laugh when I was angry or upset.  
  
"Pete!" I ran to the little boy and cradled his bloody head in my arms. "What the hell is going on Crooks?" I demanded an answer.  
  
"Pete's out. He's a spy for Spot! I saw them together talking. I shoulda known not to trust one of his."  
  
"I was just talking to 'im I swear I didn't tell him nothing." The little boy cried. Crooks kicked him. I gasped feeling his body go limp in my arms. 'What was happening. I didn't expect this at all. Crooks a murder?' I stood up and punched crook's jaw with all my might. This knocked him back. I could see the rage in his eyes. I blocked his first punch but got the next three he threw. After being thrown on the ground from the force of his punched I got up and ran away just leaving Pete there. 'I'm such a coward' I thought as I ran mentally beating my self up.  
  
I ran to Manhattan not knowing what else to do. I found a street corner to sleep in for the night. My mind raced visions and questions, mostly I was confused and knew Crooks would be looking for me, and quite frankly I didn't want to be found. Finally I fell asleep.  
  
~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~  
  
"Hey you, girl! Wake Up!"….  
  
Hey that button that says, "click here to submit review" use it now!!!! Please I would be honored if you did. 


	4. Do you know who your talking too?

Thank you so much for Reviewing Rae Kelly and let me just say you are one of my favorite authors I love your stories. It means a lot to me that you actually read mine!!! So thank you very much!!!  
  
Chapter summary…(this chapter is kinda short): this chapter Gem finally gets to go to the Manhattan LH…  
  
To be continued is being continued…  
  
"Hey girl! Wake up!" Someone poked me with something. I squinted my eyes and saw a boy standing above me.  
  
"Leave me alone!" I yelled and continued to sleep. He looked taken back.  
  
"Do you know who your talking too?" he asked as if everyone should know. I looked up at the kid to humor him at least. I saw his gray cap that matched his gray eyes then looked down and saw a cane in his hand and a slingshot tucked in his pants. I panicked this was Spot Conlon! Did he know who I was? Did he know about Crooks?  
  
"Hey clam down girl! I aint gonna hurt you." He said looking at my frightened expression; I quickly regained a strait face. He held out his hand for me to take. "I just wanted to let you know that you don't have to sleep out here. I'm sure Jacky boy wouldn't mind another girl to add to his collection." He said while helping me off the dirty ground.  
  
"Yea, if I think da Jack you'se is talking about is the Jack I'se thinking about, I'm pretty sure he won't mind." I could tell by his confused expression he had no idea what I was talking about. "Jack, Jack Kelly?" He only nodded "Jack or Jacky boy as you put it owes me one."  
  
"So why didn't you sleep dere last night?" he asked suspiciously.  
  
"Cause I didn't know exactly where here was." This Conlon kid asked a lot of questions, he seemed very arrogant and temperamental, he defiantly lived up to his reputation. He nodded but I don't think he totally believed me.  
  
"Well what's your name girl?"  
  
"Gemini."  
  
"Well Gem dis here is da LH." He pointed to a small brick building in front of me. "Lets go see Jack." He gestured for me to go in first. He never ever turned his back on someone he didn't know, so I herd.  
  
We walked in to a main room, it ranked of smoke. An old man waved to Spot from behind the counter. He looked friendly enough.  
  
"Hey Spot I the girls just left and I was just on my way up to wake the boys." He said in a small horse voice.  
  
"Heya Klopmen. I want to introduce you ta ya new member Gemini. Gem dis is Klopmen." Klopmen smiled warmly at me, then guestured for us to follow him up stairs to the bunkroom. It looked like the one in the Bronx except this one was a little bigger and cleaner.  
  
"Everyone get up!!! When its time to get up you gotta get up! Lets go outta bed! Rise and shine!" he called and was met with the groan of many sleeping boys.  
  
"Hey Blink, have you seen my…" Racetrack's eyes narrowed as he saw Blink smoking his cigar. "What the hell am I a freaking cigar vender!" he yelled as he snatched it out of Blinks mouth. I smiled to my self as I observed the rest of the bunkroom. Next to Blink and the Italian kid, there was a darker boy with brown curly hair. He yawned while raising his arms over his head. Every muscle in his body was distinctly outlined perfectly. His face seemed very boyish but cute.  
  
"Hey Mush put your shirt on we'se got company!" Spot yelled making his presence known.  
  
"I thought the goils already left." Mush said dismissing the Brooklyn leaders suggestion of a shirt but continued to talk to Blink and the Italian kid.  
  
"Who's yer friend Spot?" a boy in a pink shirt held out his hand to me.  
  
"I'm Gemini." He smiled at me.  
  
"Skittery! Stop flirtin' wit da girl. We'se got papers ta sell." Jack yelled still not seeing who I was.  
  
"Hey Jack I'd like ya ta meet Gem." Spot led me over to where Jack was putting on his bandanna. Jack looked at me upon hearing my name. He eyed me up and down and smiled.  
  
"Well look what you got dere Spot, you even managed to get a name from her?" he said in mock astonishment.  
  
"Hey your da one who said you owe me one." I reminded him. He and Spot laughed. In unison "Well I needs a place ta stay, the place where I was at kinda fell through."  
  
"Well Gem it looks like you got a new place ta stay now. Its six cents a week and you'se gotta buy your own papes." Jack said spitting into his hand, I did the same which sealed the deal. We walked out of the LH together and down to the distribution center.  
  
To Be Continued….  
  
Please click the little button that say "submit review" I would appreciate it a lot and it defiantly inspires me to update faster….so please review please please please….look I've even resorted to begging…please! 


	5. Hawking Da Headlines

Hey Rae Kelly thanks again for the review it made me feel better… I've been having a stressful week…but tomorrow is Prom and I am really excited but I wont be able to write again until Monday, I am very sorry.  
  
Chapter summary: Gem gets her first lessen in selling papes, she also gets some alone time with Jack and overhears a conversation that has to do with Crooks… I also want to add that this chapter is not yet edited so if there's a lot of mistakes I am very sorry and it might be cut short and put into two chapters.  
  
Now the story….  
  
We approached the distribution center shortly after leaving the LH, and in that short amount of time had grown very fond of all the newsboys. Mostly of Race, Mush, Kid Blink and Skittery. They were really nice, and surprisingly sweet, nothing like Crooks' gang. I shivered at the thought of Crooks. The boys all smiled at me as they walked past me to get in line. Then I noticed the group of girls all looking at their papers trying to find decent headlines. I recognized Hawk and Queens from the day before, but there were four others I didn't know.  
  
"Well. Gem you'se first day on da job." Jack stated turning around to face me. His honey colored eyes caught in the light, I could see them sparkle. My reaction surprised me, just by one look he could have an effect on me. I blushed, and quickly turned away so he couldn't see my face.  
  
"Yea I guess it is." I replied keeping my face hidden. Crooks had never had this effect on me and I had known him for two years, now all the sudden I meet this guy and I'm blushing just because he looks me in the eye.  
  
"You'se got any money? Papes cost 50 per hundred, but you'll want to start off with 60." I turned back around once my face was back to normal.  
  
"No I didn't really evah have a job before. At least there was no money required in my past line of work." I admitted, see I got money from pick pocketing but I never took more then I needed unless the guy was an ass hole. For example Warden Snyder.  
  
"No problem. Hey Race can ya spot me two bits?" Race threw the coins to Jack. "Thanks. Hundred papes for me and seventy for da lady. You'se are gonna sell wit me taday." He stated matter of factly. He was very confident that I would do so, this made me a little angry, but being a nice person, used my witty sarcasm to brush off his demanding statement.  
  
"Whatever you say mon capitan." I smiled and took the papes he handed me. I really don't think he liked me calling him that, but hey whats he gonna do. I followed him to where the girls, who were now intertwined with the guys, stood.  
  
"Everybody dis is Gem." The girls who I hadn't met eyed me with suspicion.  
  
"Dis your new girl Jack?" Questioned a brown haired girl. He smirked at her and eyed me up and down.  
  
"No Spunk, dis is Gem, shes da one who saved our asses after you sneezed at da refuge." Spunks expression immediately turned into a scowl.  
  
"Would you grow up Cowboy your so immature I'se cant believe you'se is bringing up stuff dat happened t'ree days ago." She angrily pushed her way past him, which was followed by a few light laughs.  
  
"Well dats Spunk for ya. Hey I'm Storm." She spit in her hand, I did the same.  
  
"Nice ta meet yer aquantice Storm."  
  
"Yea it's a pleasure, but I gots ta go after Spunk before she beats up some random person on da street, she can get a little temperamental sometimes. See ya Jack, fella's" with that she turned and left after the other girl.  
  
"See ya Storm." Came an echo of replies. The rest of the introductions were short and sweat. There was Skip who was Storms older sister, who had short brown hair, and a very happy go lucky attitude, and then there was Blush a tall blond who always had rosie cheeks so it wasn't hard to tell where she acquired her name.  
  
"Well Gemini, dats da gang, now we'se got ta do some work ta pay da rent." With that the newsies dispersed calling out headlines and bringing attention to themselves with loud voices and bright smiles.  
  
The rest of the day it was me and Jack. Jack telling me how to sell, me calling out a headline, and then Jack telling me it was not good and told me a better one. This went on for quite some time.  
  
"Extra Extra Ten people found dead in alley!" I called thinking that anything with ten dead people would catch someones eye. Then I saw Jack walking over to where I stood.  
  
"Naw Gem, you gotta add catchy woids like… Extra Extra, Mayor finds ten nude corpses(sp) in alley Extra!" Many people came up to buy papes. "See like dat." He was so cocky all the time, he had reason to be but I found his ego very amusing.  
  
"Yea yea yea so you told me." I tried again calling "Extra Extra, Jack Kelly suddenly stuck by lighting his nude corps found in a home that is now supposedly a love nest. Extra Extra." to no surprise no one wanted a pape, but I thought it was funny. Jack just stood there not looking as amused as I was. "Sorry I guess none of your "catchy woids" worked in dat one." I smirked. Finally he cracked a smile and put his arms around my shoulders.  
  
"Ya know Gem you may not be very good a sellin papes but you'se one funny girl. How about I treat you'se ta lunch?" I smiled at his touch.  
  
"I would love ta…" I stoped suddenly when I Pec's lurking about in the crowd, and coming closer. I paniked.  
  
"Gem are you ok?" Jack asked looking at me like I was a freak. Pec's was now a few feet away, if he came any closer he would recognize me. I hastily shoved Jack into a near by alley throwing him up against the wall and pressed against him, letting my hair cover my face.  
  
"Jack, kiss me," I demanded; only of course because of the desperate situation I was in, or so I told myself.  
  
"WHA!"  
  
"Just kiss me!" I exclaimed, and with that I threw my hands around his neck and reached up on my tip toes, then kissed him forcefully. At first he kept his hands to his side, then started to kiss me back placing his hands on my hips. His lips tasted sweet and loving. I almost forgot why I had, had to kiss him. Finally breaking away breathless and flushed, I looked at him with flooding relief.  
  
"Thank you Jack. You saved me from a long run." Too embarrassed to say anything else I left him socked in the alley.  
  
"Hey Gem wait up! What was dat all about?" He regained step beside me.  
  
"Nothing I just saw some body, I'm sorry if I… well hey I'm sorry and it didn't mean anything right?" he shrugged his shoulders. Not exactly the response I wanted but I did force him to kiss me. "so no big deal lets go eat lunch." I said trying to change the subject.  
  
"Sure whatever you say Gem." He placed his arm around my shoulders again and we walked to Tibbys.  
  
Sorry its short but sweet and will continue sometime soon. You should deffinatly review right now and tell me what you like what you don't like if its too fast too slow! I really need to know! Hey I can flow! Lol j/k how a bout you just review. 


	6. Flirting and snores

Chapter summary: Gemini gets to hang at Tibbys, then over hears a conversation about Crooks.  
  
TIBBYS~  
  
"Hey Jack, Gem." Hawk greeted from the newsies usual corner. She was playing poker with Race Mush Blink and Skip.  
  
"How did your foist day of sellin go?" Skip questioned. Jack seemed to be lost for words. I smiled as I thought about our kiss. It had been nice; I had to admit one thing about Jack is that he was no slacker in kissing skills.  
  
"It went pretty well, but I can say I wasn't cut out for sellin papes. I'm not very good at it, but hey I still made a few cents." I jiggled the change in my pocket as evidence. Skip smiled at me then continued her card game.  
  
I looked over at Jack who had sat himself next to David, Less and two girls who sat across from them. One had long strait brown hair and was very pretty; she reached under the table and put her hand on Jack's knee. I surge of jealousy ran through me. I don't know why I was jealous I barely knew the guy. Looking over at mush I decided to get my revenge even though Jack probably wouldn't even notice.  
  
"So Mush hows it going?" I leaned over his shoulder so that my lips were close to his neck but I was pretending just to look at his cards. I noticed his breath quickened when I exhaled. This made me giggle silently.  
  
"Well… its uh going fine." He answered and smiled crookedly in my direction.  
  
"Looks like you got a good hand." I bluffed. All Mush had was a seven a queen and two tens. After I said this everyone folded groaning. Then Mush put his hand down for everyone to see.  
  
"Hey you said he had a good hand." Race complained.  
  
"Haven't you eveah hoid of a bluff?"  
  
"You'se a tricky one Gemini. You is tricky." Race leaned back on his chair smirking. I grinned from ear to ear.  
  
"And to the winner goes a kiss." I said kissing Mush on the cheek, he turned bright red I almost swore he was Blush. Jack was looking at me not a scowl but he wasn't smiling either. 'Ha' I thought 'looks who'se jealous now.'  
  
After lunch I walked back with Mush and the other, flirting with him the whole way to the LH. Not keeping my hands off of him, and him not making an effort to keep his off me.  
  
That night Jack kept giving Mush glares and I laughed the whole time. Finally Klopmen came in to bid us good night, breaking up all the poker games and groups playing marbles.  
  
I heard everyone fall into snores and since the girls' bunkroom was full they put me in one of the empty beds in the boys room. This was annoying, I usually just slept in Crooks' room and he didn't snore, this was ridiculous. I couldn't fall asleep. I was tossing and turning until I herd a noise. I looked up and saw Hawk sneaking across the room. She quietly snuck over to the window and climbed out. Seeing as to how I couldn't sleep and had nothing better to do I followed her.  
  
She was very quick and I struggled to keep up with her. Finally she stopped in an alley. Soon a young man with red suspenders and slingshot approached her. I couldn't see his face very well but I knew he was important, his arrogance showed even though the shadows. It had to be none other than Spot Conlon. He had sold in Manhattan that day but I hadn't seen him I was hoping he went back to Brooklyn.  
  
"Hey Hawk, you'se on time fer once." Spot laughed.  
  
"Well your almightiness, someone's got ta do work around here. I got some interesting news you might like ta hear." She smirked.  
  
"Yea what is it?" he was now serious.  
  
"Well it seems Crooks is back in town. I went down ta da Bronx today to check it out, ya know cause da Bronx got kicked out."  
  
"What did ya hear Hawk?" he demanded.  
  
"Well Crooks and dis guy Pec's is planning a war with Brooklyn. I over heard them talking about you'se and then dey mentioned some skank dey was looking for." She informed him. I listened in horror. They were talking about me! If they found out I was with Crooks what would they do to me? What would Jack think? My mind was racing.  
  
"Well dis aint good. I gots a bad feeling about this. Keep ya ears open Hawk, and if Crooks wants a fight I'se gonna bring it to him. I'll tawlk wit Jack tomorra; den I think we should take a trip ta da Bronx and have a tawlk with Crooks."  
  
I ran away back to the lodging house and jumped into bed. I fell asleep but still was uneasy. Tomorrow was going to be a long day.  
  
To be continued…  
  
Please review now!!!!!!! Please please please!!!!!!!!!!!!! Tell me what you like don't like think I should change slow it down speed it up!!!!!!!! Please I need input! Lol you know you want to!!!!!!!!!!! 


	7. A new day...more headlines

Thank you Rae Kelly sorry for the miss understanding the previous chapter I fixed it!!!! Your review made me go back and read it!!!  
  
Jazz: Thank you for reviewing it means a lot to me!!!!!!! Keep reading!!!  
  
Thunderstorm: Thank you so much for reviewing, you one of my favorite authors so it definitely means a lot coming from you. Hey and since you might read this I want to tell you how good your "Come what may" story is. The title is what got me to read in the first place… I love the movie Moulin Rouge!!!!!!!!!  
  
I went back to read my last chapter and found out that it was my ruff draft so I went back and loaded my new one….so it actually goes with the story. See in that chapter is has Gem over hear the conversation between Spot and Hawk but she didn't know Spot till later in my original story…so I had to go back and change it so it made since but I didn't edit it so it still has a lot of mistakes but hey I can fix that later. So you can go back and read it or you can just read this one keeping those changes in mind.  
  
Thanks a ton,  
  
Gemini Kelly  
  
Chapter Summary: Gem sell again with Jack. Then after lunch sells with Mush but sneaks away when she finds out that Jack went with Spot and Hawk to the Bronx and decided to follow. ( not edited yet so there might be a lot of mistakes)  
  
Another sleepless night went by and I reluctantly got up to the sound of Klopmen's voice calling through the bunkroom. My head was spinning with thoughts of the previous day. I watched Spot from across the room wondering just how much he knew, and another question was also running though my mind…why was Hawk informing him???? He looked over at me and smiled his I- know-you–want-me,-I-am irresistible smile. I rolled my eyes turning around to make my bed.  
  
"Hey Gem. You wanna sell with me again today?" Jack came over his shirt halfway buttoned and bandanna loosely hung around his neck. He looked good, I held back a smile and concentrated on making my bed.  
  
"you'se actually giving me a choice?" I mocked. Yesterday he had practically demanded that I sell with him. Boys confused me.  
  
"Yea, so how about it?" he leaned close and added in a whisper. "As long as you don't throw me in an alley and kiss me again." I blushed.  
  
"Hey dat was… well ya see there was dis … awww never mind." He laughed at my lack of words.  
  
"So you'se wanna or not?"  
  
I sighed giving in. "Sure I'll sell with you Jack, but I cant make any promises." Grinning he spit in his hand. I smiled back and did the same.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Everyone waited in line at the distribution office I stood with the girls and Jack went to go get our papes.  
  
"So Gem, how's sleeping with the boys?" Storm questioned.  
  
"It aint so bad, except for the snoring the fighting the cigarette smoke…" Eveyone laughed.  
  
"Don't worry as soon as we'se is back in the Bronx there will be plenty of space for you in da girls room." Blush smiled at me.  
  
"Wait you'se guys aint from Manhattan?" This was news to my ears. I thought that the Bronx was in Brooklyn.  
  
"Well you see this guy came and kicked us out. The boys went to Brooklyn ta stay and we came here, cause see Manhattan aint got no girl newsies, well besides Hawk dat is, and you'se will be dere second official girl newsie, so dey had some extra space." Queens, who was obviously the leader of the group, stated.  
  
"Well dats a relief. I was beginning to worry I'd neveah have another good nights sleep again." I tried to blow it off.  
  
"Well ladies I hate to break up a party but you'se better get sellin." Spot laughed as he walked out of the D.S. (distribution office)  
  
I watched as many of the girls went with different guys. For instance Blush and Mush headed off toward bottle alley, Hawk immediately followed after Spot trying to look as discrete as possible, Blink followed Spunk who had a scowl on her face that I'm pretty sure is permanent, and Storm and Skip trailed off after Race and Skittery giggling to each other. Smiling I thought of Jack speaking of Jack I began to look around and didn't see him anywhere.  
  
"Hey gurlie!" I turned around and was staring at a olive colored boy in a bowler hat, and right next to him a guy with a dark mustache smiled crookedly at me.  
  
"Do I know you?" I snapped.  
  
"Your about to get ta know me." He licked his lips, and started coming toward me. I backed up keeping my eyes on both boys, if they were looking for a fight I was gonna give them one. All the sudden I felt a protective hand grip my waist. 'Crooks?' I thought for a fleeting moment then looked up and realized it was Jack.  
  
"Hey Cowboy, you gonna share the action. She's a real lookah." The one in the mustache asked stupidly.  
  
"You, even come near dis goil and I'se gonna kill you, in fact you even think about coming near dis goil and I will kill ya's." He pushed past them his arm still secure around my waist.  
  
"Who are dey?" I asked once we were clear from the D.S.  
  
"Jus' a couple of dumb asses. Don't worry I don't think dey will bother you. For a while anyway." I waited for him to move his hand but he didn't.  
  
"Well how about we sell some papes. I think I need some more lessons, I aint so good at dis game ya know." He smiled down at me and took his hand from my waist to hand me my papers. It might not be a bad day after all I smiled to myself and called out my first headline of the day.  
  
To Be Continued…  
  
  
  
Sorry another short chapter and only half of what I said I'd write but its still a chapter right? Anyways I could use some advice!!!!!! So hit that button!!!!!!!!!! 


	8. A meeting with Rats

I would like to thank my readers!!!!!  
  
LuckyYou: Thank you for reading my story!!! Hey I'm running out of ideas, which is the first sign of writers block so if you have any ideas don't be afraid to put them in a review. And just while your reading this I'd like to say I love your story LuckyYou so keep writing!!!!  
  
Pixie: Hey thanks for reading my story!!!!!  
  
Tink: Your awesome thanks for the review!!!  
  
Chapter summary: Finally I will finish what has dragged on for three chapters… Gemini and Jack get done selling and go to Tibbys for lunch Spot then announces that Crooks is back… So Jack Spot Hawk leave to go talk with Crooks in the Bronx…Gemini sells with Mush for a little while then sneaks away and follows Jack Spot and Hawk to the Bronx…  
  
Continued….  
  
Jack got through selling his papers long before I did. This annoyed me some, cause I only had seventy papes and he had a hundred. I just wasn't good at improving the truth. Jack slowly made his way over to where I was selling.  
  
"Here Gem give me some of your papes, we'll be done a lot faster that way." He started to grab my papers. I stepped away and shifted them into my other arm, and adjusted my hat.  
  
"I don't need you help Jack. I'll sell them eventually…" I was determined to do this one thing on my own my thoughts trailed off when I saw a potential customer and called a headline. They stopped to buy one.  
  
"Whatever you say Gem, but I'm hungry so lets go ta Tibbys and then you can finish selling after."  
  
"Fine fine fine…" He offered his arm which I happily took as we walked to Tibbys.  
  
We got to Tibbys and found everyone already there. Hawk, Spunk, Blush, Storm and, Skip were eating in a booth, Mush Race Blink and David, were all playing poker at the main table. Then I saw the same two girls who were there the previous day sitting across from Spot and a guy I didn't know. The rest of the newsies were scattered about laughing and talking of the days events. I went over to sit by Hawk.  
  
"Hey girls. What is going on?" Spunk scowled at me, I smiled back hoping that one day we might be friends, when she continued to scowl I rolled my eyes, and looked elsewhere.  
  
"Getting any better at sellin yet?" Blush asked hopefully.  
  
"Naw, but I'll get it eventually." She laughed, and immediately became pink.  
  
"Hey who are dose girls over by Spot and Jack?" Jack had pulled a chair over to the booth that Spot was sitting at, and that guy. The one I hadn't seen before had sandy blond hair and sea blue eyes, and was very built.  
  
"Oh dats Sara, Jacks girlfriend." I looked over at Spunk who smiled wickedly at me. "And the one next to her is Jesse, David's girl. Aren't they cute together?"  
  
"Aww shove it Spunk!" Queens said walking up to us. Spunk flashed me an angry glare then got up and stormed over to watch the boys poker game.  
  
"Where you been Queens?" Skip offered Queens Spunks chair.  
  
"Ya know all ovah." She said vaguely and took a sip of Storms soda. I let the conversation that was going on around me fade into the background. I looked over at Jack happily flirting with his girl friend, my jaw clenched and my hand in a fist. Why was I so mad? I know he didn't like me, beside I am going to have to go back to Crooks eventually… the thought depressed me, I didn't want to, but I knew I couldn't hide form him forever…All the sudden Spot got up from the booth.  
  
"Hey everybody, I gots something ta say." Immediately everyone stopped talking to listen to the notorious leader.  
  
"I just got woid dat Crooks is back in town. Crooks was an enemy of mine since I was twelve, hes da one dat kicked out da Bronx. Everyone in Manhattan and Brooklyn needs to watch dere backs. Me and Jack is gonna go talk wit him ta see if we cant seddle this."  
  
"Why did Crooks want da Bronx?" Queens spoke out.  
  
"I dono, but I know he wants a fight and he has some boys on his side. Just everyone needs to watch their backs." Spot commanded. Spot sat back down and resumed his conversation. Soon everyone was back to their jovial selves.  
  
"This crooks guy sounds mean." Blush started  
  
"Yea I'd hate to cross his path, do you think there will be a war?" Skip sounded a little worried.  
  
"Yea if Spot and Jack cant talk with him." Queens sounded the voice of reason. "But don't worry about no one can beat Manhattan and Brooklyn especially not when they got da Bronx helping them."  
  
"Hey Gem I have to go but you can sell with Mush after lunch." Jack interrupted our conversation. "I'll see you all later." he nodded to everyone then left followed closely by Spot and the "guy". After a while Hawk got up.  
  
"Hey well I still got papes ta sell. I'll catch up wit you guys back at the LH" She turned on her heal and headed out the door, I assumed she went to follow Spot. Soon everyone was leaving ta go sell the rest of their papers.  
  
"Hey Gem ya ready ta sell?" Mush walked over to sit next to me."  
  
"Yea, now is better then never I guess." Getting up I grabbed my papes and made small conversation with Mush as we walked to Bottle alley. I tried to think of ways I could get out of selling so I could go after Spot and Jack.  
  
"So Gem how do you like it here so far?"  
  
"Its beautiful here I could get used to it." I smiled shyly at him. "Besides I really like it!"  
  
"Really like New York or really like a certain cowboy?" I looked up at him blushing furiously.  
  
"What are you talking about? I don't like cowboy we'se just friends." I said it almost too quickly.  
  
"A little defensive aren't we?" He held up his hand s in surrender.  
  
"Ok well maybe a little, but what does it matter hes got a girl friend, in case you didn't know." I sighed and called a headline in between our conversation.  
  
"Well if you want my opinion, Jack and Sara are having relationship problems and I think they might break up… I say you should go for it."  
  
"Maybe… hey we got papes ta sell ok lets stop talking 'bout me and sell some papes." The conversation was getting to heavy for me to handle. We sold for a few minuets and I decided to make my move.  
  
Looking over at Mush who's back was facing me I found an alley to put my papes in. This way I could get out of selling and go see what was happening in the Bronx.  
  
"Hey Mush!" he turned around. "I'se done with selling I'm gonna head back to the LH."  
  
"Alright just watch your back, you heard what Spot said." I nodded and walked away.  
  
*******THE BRONX******  
  
I ran most of the way avoiding Crooks' boys Spots' spys and anyone else that I could. Finally I reached the Bronx. I went into an alley and came out the other end. I saw Jack, Spot, and that other kid, standing in the middle of the street, on the other side I saw Crooks and Pec's.  
  
"Hey Spot, didn't expect to see you around des parts." Crooks gave a crooked smile.  
  
"Yea well I heard the Bronx has an infestations of rats." He spat back.  
  
"Lets just get down to business Conlon."  
  
"Yea I think I will, I'm giving you one week to get your sorry ass outta New York! And if you don't then we'se gonna have problems." Spot snapped his fingers and left. I started a little longer at Crooks, smiling slightly I remembered the good times we used to have. He pulled Pec's aside coming close to the alley I was in.  
  
"Have you found Gem yet?" He yelled griping Pecs' shirt.  
  
"No we've searched everywhere. I think she skipped town."  
  
"No she wouldn't do that she s got no where to go. She'll be back, but you find her first, cause if you don't theres gonna be hell ta pay. In the meatime lets shake things up a bit." He went over to the rest of his gang. I couldn't hear what they were saying, so I left and headed back to Manhattan.  
  
***Hey you should review and give me some ideas and I need some characters for Brooklyn cause I think I am going to have a chapter there…so press that review button!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1*** 


	9. Disturbing thoughts... why not go to Bro...

"Thanks to all who read and review!" Gemini Kelly  
  
This is a really extremely short chapter…its not even worthy enough to be titled as a chapter, more of an excerpt…but anyways it's more for the reader, it just lays everything out that is happening with Gem. And its not edited so sorry if there's a lot of mistakes!!!!!!!!!!  
  
LuckyYou- The next chapter is all about you!!! I hope you like it and I hope it does Lucky some justice, and I get it right!  
  
Tink- Thank you for review!! You're the best!!! I hope you like this chapter as well!!  
  
Sunshine- You can bet that when they find out if won't be pretty at first but that's still a few chapters a head so I hope you like this for now…;-)  
  
Jo- I think I am starting to get writers block so if you want me to upload quickly you might have to supply me with some ideas!!!! I hope you like this chapter!!!  
  
Rae Kelly- Thank you for the review!!! I got a few more tricks up my sleeve but if you have any ideas don't be afraid to tell me lol! Until then enjoy!!!  
  
^^^^^On the way back to the LH^^^^  
  
Thoughts too many thoughts for my little brain to handle, trying to assess the situation I calmly thought of my current problems  
  
#1- Crooks was looking for me and probably wants to kill me/ beat me severely for running away and hitting him.  
  
Well I resolved that by hiding in Manhattan.  
  
Then problem 2 came  
  
#2- Manhattan and Brooklyn are very close and fight together against Crooks causing Crooks' guys to be in Manhattan and Brooklyn so I could be found…  
  
I could resolve that by running to Midtown or Queens, but that's where problem three starts  
  
#3- I think I like Jack Kelly a lot. Scratch that… I know I like Jack Kelly a lot…  
  
So problem four comes around... I'm beginning to think my problems will never end...  
  
#4- Jack has a girl friend so nothing can happen… yet I'm still in Manhattan.  
  
Easily solved by giving up Jack… then again  
  
#5- I like everyone too much, there was Hawk, Blush, Queens, Skip, Storm, Mush, Race, Blink, JACK. My head screamed involuntarily. I groaned. I could always control my emotions before why not now, why can't I this time?  
  
Giving up my list, which wasn't helping me any. I walked in to the brick building sighing and still confused. A few boys turned around to see who had walked in and then turned back around seeing it was just me. I walked up stairs and collapsed on the windowsill.  
  
"Hey ya Gem yous don't look so hot. Not feelin' well?" Mush asked genuinely concerned. I couldn't help but smile at his sad puppy face.  
  
"No I'm fine I was just thinkin' 'bout stuff,"  
  
"Like what?" He plopped down next to me, waiting for me to spill what was on my mind.  
  
"Nothing that I'm gonna tell you." Like that I'm a scab! Who was working for Crooks. "It just some stuff that's been bothering me lately."  
  
"You still worried about Jack?" He asked a little to loud for my liking.  
  
"Hush you mouth! Yous think I want the whole world ta know." He laughed at my embarrassment.  
  
"I wont tell no one… but I think I know the cure for your problems, at least for tonight anyway." He sounded smug.  
  
"Oh yea and whats dat?" I challenged.  
  
"Poker night in Brooklyn!" I shook my head violently. "C'mon it will be fun..."  
  
"Dere aint no way I'se going to Brooklyn! Not that I don't like Brooklyn, but its just well…" Spot's one curious son of a… Mush interrupted my thoughts.  
  
"Spot aint gonna hurt you'se.., he really aint as bad as people think."  
  
"Yous think I'm scared of HIM??? Well yous is wrong!! I'm going to Brooklyn! So I don't want to hear another woid from you mouth about me being scared of him."  
  
"Not another damn woid." He zipped his lips to show me. I laughed.  
  
"Never fear Brooklyn is hear." Spot stated triumphantly announcing his presence in the bunkroom. "No applause necessary." He smirked. Jack who was smiling broadly followed him into the chaotic scene. My smiled widened with his presence. Mush pinched my leg breaking away my stare.  
  
"For someone who doesn't want the whole world ta know yous sure make it obious." I blushed and pinched him back. He only laughed at my childish reaction.  
  
"Well whoevers going to Brooklyn we'se leavin." Everyone jumped at Spots command. Me, Mush, Hawk, Queens, Blink, and Race, joined Spot, Jack, and the boy whos name I still didn't know from Tibbys on the walk to Brooklyn.  
  
To be continued…Next chapters in BROOKLYN!!!! ITS DEDICATED TO LUCKY!!  
  
*^*^*^*^*^ YOU SHOULD REVIEW RIGHT NOW*^*^**^*^ 


	10. A Lucky Day

A Lucky Day… (that was corny I know)  
  
LuckyYou: Thank you very much for reviewing Lucky!!!!!!!!!!! Your Great!!!!!! I hope you like it!!! If there is anything wrong with Lucky that you want me to change don't be afraid to bring it up!!!!!!!!!! Again I hope it meets your standards!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ramble: Thanks for reading it and I am glad you enjoyed it! If you have any ideas I'd like to hear them cause I am definitely getting writers block!  
  
Tink: Hey thanks for reading! I hope you like this chapter!  
  
Morning Dew: Thank you for reviewing!!!!!!!! And I love your story!!!!!!! I can't wait to read the sequel!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I am glad that you like it! I hope you like what happens in Brooklyn!  
  
Misprint: Hey thank you so much for your review! Yea Jack is really hot!!! I am glad that I get the misprint stamps of approval, and yes golden eyes are my favorite!  
  
Maria: I am very sorry about the punctuation!!!!!!!!! I am HORRIBLE at grammar and spelling, in general I am not a great writer but hey its just fan fiction. I figure what I can I loose????? Thank you for the review!!!  
  
Rae Kelly: As always thank you so much for the review. Your one of my first readers and I am glad to see you actually still read lol!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Thank you again!!!!!!!  
  
Brooklyn…  
  
The nine of us that were going to Brooklyn stopped when we got to the foot of the bridge. The bridge seemed completely empty no one was walking there or back it's was just us.  
  
"Come on out Raven! Its just us." Spot yelled at the empty bridge. From out of nowhere three guys materialized in front of us. "Anything happen while I was gone?"  
  
"Yea Shorty got soaked real bad, Lucky took care of it though, he seems to be doin' a lot better." Spot's eyes narrowed in anger.  
  
"Its gotta be Crooks." He spat angrily. 'Crooks wouldn't do that!' my mind yelled defending him. 'Yes he would.' The other half of me argued. I couldn't decide what to believe. Crooks had been a good guy, he was never like this before, but then he beat up Pete for no reason at all, and now he was picking off Spots newsies, and Pete had been one of Spots. Now I realized that was his plan! He was going to beat up the kids in Spots territory to weaken him and make Spot come to him. A fight on his own turf that's what he wanted! It was all part of his plan how could I not realize it before!  
  
The rest of the walk to Brooklyn was mostly done in silence. I trailed behind the group with Jack and that kid from Tibbys. I really wanted to ask his name but I didn't think this was the right time to bring up introductions.  
  
"Spots real mad." The kid looked over at Jack.  
  
"Yea yous think Lucky can calm him down?" I looked up at Jack he looked concerned.  
  
"If anyone can its Lucky." The conversation was cut short when we heard people laughing. Slowly the docks crept into view and we could see the boys jumping off the docks playing games and doing other things.  
  
"Hey its Manhattan! Where you going Kelly." A tall muscular guy approached us.  
  
"Long time no see, Knuckles." Jack nodded to the kid. Then another kid approached he had dark hair and looked friendly enough. Jack and the guy talked in front of me. I looked out over the rest of the docks. Many of the newsies scattered and started talking to different newsies they knew.  
  
Mush had found a couple of girls who were at a table. He was playing cards with the rest of the boys we brought. The Bronx girls and Hawk found some of the boys that I recognized from the Bronx and started talking with them. Finally I saw Spot walk off and start talking with a dark haired girl. His mood seemed to lighten and finally they sat down at a crate table to play a game.  
  
"Whos's this?" Jacks friend pointed finally acknowledging me. "She yer new goil Jack, finally got over dat hotite toitie sista of Dave's?" I tried not to smile when he called Jacks girlfriend hotite toitie.  
  
"Naw dis ones not taken. Gemini meets my good friend Jax." Jax took my hand and kissed it politely.  
  
"It's a pleasure miss." I quickly snatched my hand back.  
  
"The names Gemini not miss." He raised his eyebrows at Jack as I walked past the two of them.  
  
"A feisty one aint she!" He smiled and followed me over to a crate of people playing poker.  
  
At the crate there was Spot, some dark haired girl who smiled kindly in my direction, a boy with a bowler hat and the newsie I had spotted my first day in Brooklyn the one with the small silver cross.  
  
"Can I join da game?" I sat down not really waiting for an answer. The  
  
Dealer dealt me and Jax in for the next round.  
  
"Hi I'm Lucky." The girl across from me introduced herself. I spit shook with her. "That's slick." The newsies with the cross from the Bronx nodded his head. "and that this bum is Tyrant." She pointed to the one with the bowler hat.  
  
"What are you talking about a bum. I aint no bum! Ya Skank." Lucky smiled shyly but didn't say anything.  
  
"Tyrant! I swear you call her a skank again and I'll soak ya so bad your mom will hurt!" Spot's voice echoed.  
  
"Besides the only skank I saw in dese parts was your girlfriend" Slick said we all started laughing, at least everyone except Tyrant he sat glaring at Slick. That made us laugh even more. Finally we started the card game, putting in our money for the first hand.  
  
The poker game went on for some time. Tyrant was the first to fold then it was Jax. Soon it was just Spot and Lucky.  
  
I found out that I wasn't very good at poker either. I keep finding out I'm not to good at a lot of things. It was kind of disappointing.  
  
"So Lucky what if I raise you two bits?" Spot through his coins in causing the already large pot to grow even more.  
  
"Alright Spot I'll see your two bits." She added her and looked him in the eye. "So what yous got?" She questioned keeping her expression level.  
  
"Two pair." He smiled smugly as he reached for his jackpot. Lucky raised her finger like you would at a disobedient child.  
  
"Not so fast yer highness," She laid down her cards. "A royal flush in your honor." Her smile now brimming from cheek to cheek. (AN: I know it's a line from the parent trap! But you have to admit it fits nicely)  
  
"Damn you Lucky! Yous always win, yer just too damn… Lucky," Slick laughed at Spots frustration.  
  
"Hey Lucky!" Spunk spat as she walked by.  
  
"What's up wit her?" I asked Lucky.  
  
"Well me and Spunk aint da best of friends." She explained.  
  
"Ahh I see don't worry we'se don't exactly get along neither." We laughed together. Lucky seemed like a nice girl, although she wasn't so good at defending herself.  
  
"Hey you want ta go for a swim." She asked out of the blue.  
  
"Sure." The cool water sounded refreshing. This hot muggy New York weather was getting to me. As we walked along the pier I saw Jack. His shirt had been discarded somewhere on the dock. Dripping with water he ran his hand through his wet hair, and licked the water droplets from his lips. I couldn't help but stare he looked sooo good.  
  
"Gem! Watch out!" I herd Lucky yell, but it was too late I was falling fast into the Brooklyn Bay. I gasped for air under the water kicking for the surface. I kicked and kicked and felt like I was getting nowhere. Finally a hand grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the bay. I looked up to see Jacks beautiful eyes, and then I looked over and saw Spunk laughing widely. I shook off Jacks grasp and walked strait over to Spunk punching her right in the jaw. She staggered back.  
  
"You little…" she punched me back before she could finish. Furious at her I lunged and knocked her to the ground punching her rapidly. She reached up and dug her nails into the side of my face and scratching me.  
  
"You mother loving…" I pulled her hair and again punched her in the jaw. Right as I was about to finish the job I felt someone pull me off of her.  
  
"Let me go!" I screamed still furious.  
  
"Calm down Gem!" Jack laughed. "Looks like you got a nasty scratch there lets go clean that up." I left reluctantly, but smiled to see Spunk as beat up as I was. She looked pissed though. Lucky followed Jack and me into the abandon warehouse. (AN: an original title I know…)  
  
"Here you can sit here," Lucky pointed to a bunch of stacked crates. Jack took his bandana and wiped the side of my face his touch sent a shiver down my spine. I looked up to see he was looking at me. I stared back transfixed by his eyes, his smile…  
  
"I hate to interrupt but uh I got some water to wash that cut out." Lucky smiled at me and winked. Jack turned around to get the cloth. I made a face at Lucky that hopefully said you-say-anything-you-die! She smiled back happily, like she knew something that I didn't. Just then Mush walked in.  
  
"Hey Jack, Spunk is pretty pissed! I think Gem should stay in Brooklyn for a few." He walked over to us.  
  
"What are you saying I cant handle her!" I asked incredulously.  
  
"No I'se saying one of yous is gonna kill the other in yer sleep. Just maybe one of you should stay here a while to cool off." He explained.  
  
"Fine whatever!" I exclaimed giving up. Spunk had won this one but I would get back at her somehow.  
  
"Yea I should stay too I gotta tawlk with Spot some more. So me and Gem will stay here for a few days and we'll be back, 'till den yous Blink and Race is in charge." Just then Spot walked in with the kid.  
  
"Lucky I need to talk with you." Spot commanded. Lucky smiled and walked out of the warehouse with him. The kid walked over to me and Jack.  
  
"Hey Jay whats going on?" Jack questioned.  
  
"Nothing much just about to leave, but I got talk with you first." He looked at me, "Alone…" Jack looked at me too.  
  
"Ok ok I get the hint I'm gone!" I picked up the cloth and headed out the door.  
  
"Don't go to far Gem, Brooklyn is dangerous, even on the docks." Jack warned.  
  
"Don't worry your pretty little self over me I can handle it." I winked at them both and then walked outside taking in a deep breath of fresh air. Looking over the edge of the dock at the now still water glinting in the moonlight I dove in. I swam under the docks doing flips in the water and just floating looking up at the stars picking out my favorite constellations. When I herd voices I swam to the edge so whoever they were didn't see me.  
  
"So, Lucky, I know I've been busy lately, but I missed you while I was in Manhattan." This was Spots voice.  
  
"Really?" she asked I could hear the hopefulness in her voice.  
  
"Yea I mean you keep me in line." He laughed, the might leader of Brooklyn was laughing! I never thought I'd hear that. I listened some more.  
  
"Well… I uh just wanted to say…uh" Spot lost for words!!! This was something I definitely never thought I'd hear.  
  
"Yea?"  
  
"I uh…." All the sudden there was silence. I looked up between the wooded planks and saw him grab her arms and kiss her forcefully. Holding in a laugh I swam away to give them some privacy. 'You go girl!' I thought to my self and continued my swim.  
  
REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!! NOW YOU CAN DO IT JUST HIT THAT BUTTION!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I even take critisism!!!!!!!!! 


	11. Room for two???

Hey to all my readers thanks for the GREAT STUPENDOUS REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Thunderstorm: Thank you sooo much for reviewing!!!  
  
Morning Dew: You really like it??? Thanks for the review! My friend Spunk didn't like that chapter so much lol!  
  
LuckyYou: Did you really like it??? I hope I did Lucky some justice I really like her character. Her and Gem are going to get to know each other some more I also have more planned for Lucky.  
  
Sunshine: Thanks for reviewing! You have to leave it at a cliffhanger so people still read lol.  
  
Hawk: You're the freakin man!!!! I hope you like this chapter as well!!!!!  
  
Ghetto-Village-Girl- Thanks for reading and reviewing I love when I get new readers! It makes me happy!  
  
Chapter summary: Gem and Jack get a little close… Gem and Lucky also get to know each other  
  
P.S. THERE ARE PROBABLLLY A LOT OF MISTAKES SO I AM VERY SORRY!!!!! ITS ALSO VERY SHORT AND SAPPY, KINDA!!! I HOPE YOU LIKE IT!  
  
After seeing Lucky and Spot it kinda depressed me I missed Crooks. I turned on my back and floated on top of the water looking up at the midnight sky. The stars mapped out in countless pictures such as Orion, Pegasus, Cassiopeia, and Gemini. Crooks and I had spent many countless hours under the stars I had to teach him how to read them. He had been nice when we were alone or if he wanted something from me. I loved him at one point, but I realized now, that I don't anymore; we had grown too much a part. My thoughts turned to Jack. Jack was so nice and sooo incredible. He could make me smile… how could I be thinking this…I don't even know him!  
  
"AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!" I looked up but it was too late, a large body crashed down on top of me sucking us both under the water. I kicked for the surface my lungs screaming for air. When I reached the surface I saw Jack laughing hysterically.  
  
"What the heck! Yous trying ta kill me or somthin'" I yelled. He smirked at me and smiled his hair in his face. This boy I swear! He can make me smile against my will. It's not right. I thought still trying to suppress a smile that was threatening to replace my scowl. I ducked under the water and swam under Jack coming up behind him, I forced him under the water.  
  
"How do you like it?" I asked when he surfaced quickly taking a deep breath.  
  
"Goil I odda soak you." I quickly swam away when he started coming after me. He caught a hold of my foot tickling it.  
  
"Stop it! Dats cheating!" I kicked my leg away from his grasp.  
  
"I'se didn't know dere was rules…" jack replied sarcastically.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!" Another body crashed down on top of me that night. I came up to find both Jack and the boy from Tibbys whose name I knew now was Jay.  
  
"What is dere a sign dat says, "Jump on Gem?" They laughed even harder.  
  
"Jay I don't think you've met Gemini. Gemini dis is Jay, one of da better Brooklyn newsies, but he only went to Brooklyn after Manhattan trained him."  
  
"Don't let Spot hear ya say dat." Jack laughed and looked over at me.  
  
"Well Jack I just came to cool off, I got stuff to do so I'm out like deaf person playing musical chairs, Nice ta meet ya Gemini." With that he left climbing up on to the docks humming to himself as he walked away from the Brooklyn Bay. I didn't realized how cold I stood in one place. I shivered involuntarily.  
  
"Yous cold Gem?" Jack asked looking concerned.  
  
"Naw I'm not cold." My voice shook through chattering teeth.  
  
"Yea ok." He mocked sarcastically. "Lets get you some dry clothes." I smiled weakly and followed him up the ladder. He led me over to the warehouse. The Brooklyn boys were all scattered about sleeping next to crates and on makeshift beds and hammocks. Snores filled the room and a few other unpleasant noises. He walked up to an empty hammock, and reached into a near by crate and pulled out some clothes.  
  
"Here put these on. I'se always keep extra clothes in Brooklyn just in case." He smirked. I looked down at a blue shirt and tan pants. I tuned back around to thank him for the clothes. I found myself face to face with Jacks bare back. He had already discarded his shirt and was ringing it out.  
  
I watched him very closely. His beautiful skin and his muscles glinting under the droplets of water. I wanted to reach out and touch it, wipe away the water feel his soft skin…  
  
"Hey Jack, Gem, hows it going." The very loud voice of the leader of Brooklyn made me jump and avert my gaze to some empty crates. Hopefully he hadn't seen me staring or at least didn't say anything yet.  
  
"Hey Spot your up pretty late." Jack said raising his eyebrows. "How's it going Lucky." She smiled and blushed a little. Then waved at me. She seemed like she was in a good mood and I knew why.  
  
"Hey Lucky is dere anywhere around here where a goil can change in privacy?" She looked over at the boys and smiled.  
  
"Yea just follow me." She took me farther back into the warehouse. She pulled back a curtain that was hanging loosely by a rope. Behind the curtain was a very large "washroom" it wasn't really worthy of the name, but there were curtains with stales and one big sink in the middle with broken mirrors on all sides of the room.  
  
"Thank you." I gratefully went into one of the so-called stales and stripped away the cold wet clothes I had been wearing replacing them with Jacks over sized dry ones.  
  
"So Gem, what's going on between you and Jacky boy?" Lucky smirked. I came out from behind the curtain smiling uncontrollably.  
  
"Maybe I should ask you da same question about a certain leader of Brooklyn." I retorted changing the subject.  
  
"Well lets not talk about dat. Dere right in da odder room, but tomorrow me and you will sell and I expect you ta tell me everything, or else" she said threateningly.  
  
"Fine but you gotta tell me everything too. Don't expect me ta spill my guts for nothing." We both smiled and sealed it with a spit shake.  
  
"Lets get back I'se exhausted!" she exclaimed and headed back the way we came. Jack was lying on his hammock his eyes shut. Lucky walked to a door and opened it slowly. From what I could tell I think it was Spots room. I raised my eyebrows… dis girl works fast. I thought.  
  
"Well Gem I'll see ya bright and early." She smiled and closed the door behind her. I looked around and didn't see any open hammocks. Just great I thought I gotta sleep on da freakin floor. I took my wet clothes and hung them up and then grabbed a blanked from off the ground and moved next to Jacks hammock.  
  
" I don't think you want to sleep on da ground." Jack still had his eyes closed and his hands behind his head as a pillow.  
  
"Yea why not?"  
  
"Cause its well known about da giant rats dat live in da sewer. They only come out at night. There's an infestation of rats here ya know." RATS!!! Eww that's gross!!! I wanted to scream but just cringes outwardly instead.  
  
"You couldn't have kept dat lovely information to yerself and let me have a good night sleep could ya…" he smirked.  
  
"I just thought you should know…" He finally opened his eyes and looked at me. "Or if ya prefer we could share my nice large hammock." He moved over to show me the little bit of room that didn't exist. My first impulse was to jump right on top of him, but I suppressed that as soon as I thought of it. Why was I acting like this I don't even know him!  
  
"It's a one time offer take it or sleep wit da rats. Its your choice." I only needed that one reminder of the rats.  
  
"I think I'll take my chances with you." I climbed onto the hammock next to him. I felt my body press against his. A feeling of safety washed over me. Smiling to myself I felt his arm go around my waist and my head was resting on his out stretched arm. My eyes slowly drifted shut and I fell fast asleep. 


	12. Rats? What Rats?

****REVIEWS!! LOTS AND LOTS OF REIVEW!!! I LOVE IT!!!!****  
  
THANKS SOO MUCH FOR ALL THE VERY WONDERFUL EXTREMLY NICE REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
***BIG THANKS TO MISPRINT FOR PUTTING ME IN HER STORY AND INSPIRING ME TO WRITE MORE…YOU'RE THE WORLDS GREATEST*********  
  
Morning Dew: thanks you so much for the review and I am sorry I haven't updated in a while  
  
Hawk: You know me…lol thanks for the review!  
  
Jo: Thanks for inspiring me to write more I haven't had any really good writing days in a while… Thanks again!!!!!!!! KEEP REVIEWING!!!!!  
  
Flittery H: Thanks so much for reading and reviewing you don't know how happy it makes me to read reviews Thanks again your AWSOME!!!!  
  
Lucky You: Hey long time no write I know… but I hope you like this chapter… I still feel I have left something out of Luckys personality…see what you think…  
  
Gnat10886: You read my story you're awesome…and I'll be sure to check your stuff out too!  
  
AN: I have been grounded for a long time but now I am back!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
I slowly opened my eyes and took in all my surroundings. Jack stirred behind me, and yawned loudly. I quickly jumped off the hammock and walked over to where my dress hung.  
  
"Good morning sunshine, sleep well?" He said in a lovey dovey voice, his eyes were still half shut and he still hadn't moved from where he was laying.  
  
"Aw shut your hole Jack" I grabbed my now dry dress and headed to the washroom. The boys of Brooklyn had already taken all the showers and were shaving by the sink and broken mirrors.  
  
"Hey Gem!" Lucky smiled at me her face glowing as she entered. I brushed past the boys who were shaving and then another two boys were drying their faces and wildly flinging their arms about and telling exaggerated stories of fights they had, had. Finally I reached the mirror where Lucky stood.  
  
"So why you in such a good mood this morning?" I questioned suggestively in a hushed tone. She was now brushing her shoulder length dark hair and trying not to smile too much.  
  
"I guess I'm just a morning person." She gave up on trying not to smile and looked over at me with a gigantic grin reflecting how she felt. If only I could be that happy. She was so pretty and so perfect, no wonder she go the good guy.  
  
"Great just what I need! Another annoying morning person." My frown had settled in. Mornings were definitely low on my list of likes. I smirked in spite of my fowl mood, but then smiled when I saw Jack walk in. his hair going in all different directions and his checks flushed pink from sleeping, His white under shirt was rumpled and dirty, he ran his hand through his hair as walked over to one of the sinks and splashed water on his face.  
  
"Hey Gem you think yous could stare any harder?" Lucky laughed at me. I blushed slightly, and then scowled at her.  
  
"You shut your trap. I was not staring… I was daydreaming and he happened to be where my eyes were fixated."  
  
"Right you keep telling your self that…" I punched her playfully in the arm.  
  
I pinned some of my red hair up out of my face creating a fountain of curls and looked sadly at my tattered dress, wishing I had enough money to buy a new one.  
  
"You look fine lets go!" Lucky encouraged. We followed the boys to the D.S. office but stayed far behind to giggle and gossip. We finally got our papes and headed off in the direction of Manhattan.  
  
"Spot aint so bad, once you get to know him…" Lucky defended the arrogant leader.  
  
"I still say he's to nosy for his own good. He's always askin me questions like he don't trust me or somthin." Lucky seemed to be the trust worthy type I couldn't help but confess to her about stuff that had been bothering me.  
  
"Well it aint dat he's nosy he just wants to know everything and is powerful enough to get it one way or the other…and he knows it to." It was stated as if it was a well-known fact.  
  
"It just creeps me out. I feel like he's watching me and knows something that I don't. I mean everyone gots secrets and I'd like ta keep um secret if ya know what I mean."  
  
"Yea I guess but Spot is Spot he's gonna get his way no matter what. But once you get past that he's a really great guy, and if you're his friend you can trust him wholeheartedly… but to be his enemy…" She shivered. "Lets just say it aint pretty…" I shrugged my shoulder and stopped to call a few headlines.  
  
"Hey its almost lunch time… lets go to Manhattan for a while den we can finish sellin papes there." She agreed and we talked the whole way back. For the first time I felt like I had a friend.  
  
**TIBBYS**  
  
"Did you see that guy… he was so gorgeous!" Blush blushed.  
  
"Yea yea yea so you told us a million times Blush he was good looking we get the picture." Skip was sitting next to Blush and had heard about this rich good-looking guy about eight thousand times.  
  
"Your just jealous you didn't see him first!" Blush retorted me and Lucky had just walked in to hear the tail end of the conversation. Thank God!  
  
"Hey girls hows it going." I smiled broadly at the rag tag group of girls. Spunk immediately eyed me with distain.  
  
"AWWW look who came back… I guess yous not the coward I took you for Gem…it only took you a day to gather enough courage to face me again. You scared." Spunk taunted.  
  
"Why I odda." My fists were stiff at my side, waiting for an opportunity to hit her. "ya know Spunk if I remember correctly it was you who was on da ground in the end not me." She stood up hatred dancing in her eyes. Just hit me once I dare you! I screamed in my head.  
  
"Whoa calm down girls!" Mush and the others had entered the room, I hadn't noticed till now. He put a hand on my shoulder. "Maybe we should step outside Gem."  
  
"Yea Gem run back to Brooklyn! Go hide!" Spunk said to me like I was a dog being commanded. This enraged me further. I lunged for her only to be held back at the waist by Mush's strong arms. Spunk obviously scared at my threatening move jumped back and sat down, but still scowled.  
  
"You little….once I get back here your gonna be sorry." I yelled and was practically dragged outside.  
  
"Geezzz girl you got one bad temper." Mush smiled at me. "Here sit down a bit and calm yerself down." I paced back and forth ignoring his suggestion.  
  
"Its just she gets me so aggravated! I just want to beat the living daylights out of that spoiled brat!!!!" Mush only laughed.  
  
"Gem your back!" Race greeted with a cigar hanging from the corner of his mouth.  
  
"Yea I'se back for a while anyway."  
  
"Well I was just on me way ta da tracks I got a hot tip on the fourth. I'll see ya later Gem." I waved him off. I winced in pain when I did thought and realized that the stupid hammock had hurt my back.  
  
"What's wrong.?" Mush looked concerned.  
  
"My back just hurts a little. If it wasn't for those stupid rats in Brooklyn I wouldn't have had to sleep on the cursed hammock!" I mumbled.  
  
"What rats? Brooklyn aint got no rats, at least not by the docks, they don't stray that far from da sewers." I looked at him unbelievingly.  
  
"Are you serious!" My anger rose immediately. "Why that two timing no good son of a b…."  
  
"Gem! Been looking for ya all day!" Jacks voice broke my sentence. I glared in his direction.  
  
"You get away from me! Don't you ever talk ta me again… You mother loving liar!!!" Yelling toward him.  
  
"What are you talking about…" He looked at Mush for support. Mush just shrugged his shoulders and the whispered.  
  
"I think she's a little upset about the non-existing rats in Brooklyn…" Mush looked puzzled but Jack knew immediately what he was talking about.  
  
"Get out of my way!" Jack didn't move. "Ugh! Your impossible!" She pushed his aside and headed back into New York's after noon crowd. Jack followed her closely without her knowing.  
  
"Of all the mother loving lies to tell…why that one…unless he actually wanted to share his hammock…noo what are you thinking girl! He's got Sara stupid hoity toity Sara!" I mumbled to myself bitterly. Suddenly without warning a large hand covered my mouth and dragged me into an alleyway. They turned me around to face them.  
  
"Pecks!" I screamed but his flesh against my lips muffled it.  
  
"Miss me sweetheart? I know Crooks did. He will be happy when I bring you back…he might even pay me something in return…" he smiled at the thought. I took this opportunity to step on his foot.  
  
"Ouch you little slut!" He smacked my face with the back of his hand. He hit hard to! I still struggle but was not match for Pecks he was stronger and had a lot more fighting experience than I had.  
  
"Let her go!" I heard Jacks voice echo in the alley. Pecks eyes gleamed with excitement. He flung me down and charged at his new opponent 


	13. One skank just like you ordered!

Thanks to everyone who reviewed I love ya all!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Misprint: Thanks for reviewing my story! I am glad you like it so much. Thanks for the tips on how to update it really helped!

Paris: Hey that makes me happy that you would spend precious studying time reading my story I'm honored really!!!! 

Lucky: Hey thanks for reading! Your character was fun to put in!

Marianne: Thanks for the awesome review!

Jo:  Awww you make me happy!! Your review is amazing it does inspire me to update lol!

 Rae Kelly: As always I look forward to your reviews! Jack would look kinda funny wearing a superhero cape lol

Well here is my story you may read on…..

Chapter summary: Jack and Pecks fight! Pecks rats on Gem and Jack finds out the truth about Gem working for Crooks he gets mad!!!!!!!!!!!

            My head was pounding and hitting the ground just made it worse. I squinted and tried to clear my blurry vision after a few blinks I could see strait again. Jack and Pecks were circling around each other staring glare to glare. A few punches were thrown just testing one another's fighting skills out. I searched for something that could be used as a weapon; my hand fell upon a piece of broken wood kind of resembling a bat.

            "Is dis da best you could do Gem! You leave Crooks for a few days and find a Manhattan boy? Da plan was ta head ta Brooklyn in case you don't rememba'" He smirked and landed a punch on Jacks jaw. Jack took three strait hits to Peck's jaw, and his left eye twice. Peck's anger was now refreshed but Jack was mad too. I didn't wait for Pecks to continue "blowing my spot" I took the piece of wood and slammed it down on the back of Peck's head as hard as I could. He fell to the ground with a loud thud and didn't move. 

            "Ya freaking bastard!" I kicked Pecks in the ribs. He still dint move, but I could see him breathing so I wasn't too worried about him. I kicked him again then walked past Jack and out of the alley. The sun was bright and the birds were chirping. I hated birds! My head was still pounding and I didn't even want to hear what Jack was going to say now that he knows I was with Crooks. This day was the worst of the worst days in the history of the world. No other day could have been this bad ever!

            "Gem!" Jacks voice intruded into my thoughts, and he didn't sound to happy. I stopped and turned around. Jacks lip was cut and his hair disheveled, I looked down at his hand and his knuckles were bloody. _Aww he did that for me…no…maybe he didn't, he wanted to fight Pecks anyways. _ My thoughts keep contradicting each other. "Is is true?" he demanded an answer. "Are you working for Crooks?"

            "Listen Jack it aint what ya think… see me and Crooks…well uh Crooks and I we'se kinda are…no we were…well according to me…actually it all started when… Wait ok, I met Crooks in Santa Fe he told me about New York he said he would take me here and he did, but he was a different person back then. We dated and according to him are still dating…I spied on Brooklyn for him for a few days and them I kept noticing he wasn't the same person I thought he was so I left…and then I found Manhattan I was going to stay out of it I just needed to get away from him for a few days… I didn't mean it to go this far. Now …"

            "No! just stop dere I don't want to hear anymore! You knew all along about Crooks and you just sat dere! Half of Brooklyn is being picked off one by one and you knew all along that dat is what he was going ta do?" he raised his hand up to strike me but stopped. "Ya know what go back to Crooks ya freakin skank we don't need you! I'll see you in two days… Tell Crooks we'se bringing da fight ta him!" Jack stormed off not even giving me a second glance. _How could I be so stupid I knew dis would happen! I should have just stayed with Crooks, I should have left Manhattan! Now I cant go back to Crooks, cause he'll kill me and I cant go anywhere else cause dey think I'se a traitor! Good job Gem way to screw things up for ya self!_

            "Don't worry Gem! Crooks is expecting ya! I'm sure he wont beat you too much! He's a somewhat forgiving guy! If you say da right things I'm sure he'll be reasonable." Peck's smirked and gripped my arm, dragging me back to the Bronx.

**Bronx**

            "Look what I found Crooks, one skank just da way you ordered it!" He grinned. Crooks eyes glistened.

            "Hey Gem, whats dis?" He titled my head toward the light. The dropped my face and hit Pecks square in the nose. "I told you not to hurt her!" Pecks stood perfectly still and let his nose bleed. Crooks glared in my direction and through me up the stairs, then grabbed my arm once we were at the top. This was just the beginning. He threw me into a room of which I hit the opposite wall. He hit me a few times then I felt ropes encircling my wrist.

            "If you cant stay put like I axed ya den you'se is gonna stay put when I make ya!" He lifted my chin and kissed me roughly then smacked my face and left me on my knees with my hands tied behind my back. I wanted to cry but held back the tears, tears only make you weak! 

To be continued…


	14. ???Is dat da best insult ya got???

**!!!!!!!!Thanks to Misprint/Shade, ****E Maureen,**** and to Talia Trionfo for reviewing!!!!!!!!**

_Chapter summary:_ Gem is still in Crook's hands and Crooks stirs up trouble with Manhattan…

**?The Best Insult Ya Got?**

            Have you ever tried to sleep with your hands tied behind your back and bruises covering your body. It aint very comfortable, ever since Crooks left I have been trying to sleep but its not working! My head hurts, my back hurts, my heart hurts, its basically a never ending cycle of pain! 

I watched through the small dirty window as the sunset and then in the morning twelve boring hours later rise again making it another day that would most likely suck just as bad as the day before! Rising from my crouched position in the corner I sat up and tried to blow the wisps of curls out of my eyes, unsuccessfully. Finally I gave up and waited and sat and waited, as my stomach growled I still waited. 

"Gem! Wake up ya filthy skank!" Pecks voice boomed. I looked up at him and glared harder than I ever had in my life. He took a knife and cut the ropes from my hands. As soon as my hands were free I immediately attacked him. 

"I hate YOU! You ruined my life!" I yelled as I punched him, my anger had accumulated over the sleepless night. He grabbed my small hand in his and threw me across the room. 

"I sware you do dat again and I'll kill ya, ya Skank!" He threw a hard roll and me and left. I threw the so-called roll at the door that slammed behind him and yelled 

"Is dat da best insult you got ya bastard!" Not satisfied but a lot calmer, I stood up and started searching for ways out…

to be continued…


	15. !!!Busted up worse den a piñata!!!

**!!!!!! Thanks to all who reviewed !!!!!! **

**Misprint**: A special thanks to you for putting me in your vampire story and reviewing mine!!!!! But please don't hunt me down and kill me… I'm too young to die!!!!! 

**Shade:** I like your imagination! That whole Jack wearing a super hero cape and a box of pizza, that made me laugh and I am glad you like the chapter title lol…well thank you for the review and I hope you like this chapter too!!! P.S your vampire story is great I love reading it a lot!!!!!!!!

**E Maureen:** Sorry about the chapters being short but I really am having writers block and don't know what to write so for a while unfortunately the chapters are going to be a little short and not so good. At least until I can pick things up again which after this chapter they should.

**Rayne:** Thank you so much for the compliments I love when people write nice things it makes me smile… I am glad your reading my story… I hope you like this chapter as well!!!!! 

**LuckyYou:** Well Lucky here's what's going to happen lol…. I hope you like it….and thank you so much for your review you make me happy!!!!!!

!!!Busted up worse den a piñata!!!

I gave up there was no way out! I tired busting threw the window but there were bars, I tried banging down the door but that only gave me a large bruise on my right shoulder, then after I couldn't take it anymore I started with my left, which only ended in the same painful consequences. I sighed in frustration an kicked the door.

"Stupid mother …" I mumble the rest with a few added fraises. Sliding down on to the floor I pulled my knees to my chest and rested a minute.

"You guys shoulda seen it. Der was dis kid wid a crutch and Pec's kicked it out from unda him den he fell to da floor like a helpless child, we was laughing at him den Crooks stepped in and started kickin da kid, it was great. He was busted up worse dan a piñata! Crooks told im ta tell Cowboy dat we'se got his Skank and if he ever wants ta see her again dey better stay outta da fight between da Bronx an Brooklyn!" A few cheers and hollers followed the kid's version of the story. I looked over to my right and saw a vent, I could hear the voices from downstairs I sat and listened as he went on. _They beat up Crutchy! Those lousy BASTARDS! I'm gonna kill um, yea if ya ever get out a here that is! _That annoying little voice reminded me.

"Hey Crooks." The kid yelled.

"Hey ya Ox! He voice was smooth as ice. I could almost see his golden eyes smiling.

"Come have a drink wit us."

"Naw I got some business to atten to…" He excused himself then I herd loud footsteps on the stairs the floorboards creakin beneath the heavy boots. He walked down the hall then stopped in front of the door I was sitting on. I moved to the corner and concealed my self in the shadows hoping I could get the advantage of surprise. He slowly turned the doorknob, as sweat beaded on my forehead. He walked in cautious as ever as he moved into the room. I waited a few seconds then leped from my corner and jumped on his back. I dug my nails in to his skin tearing at it like an animal.

"AHHH you little B****" He screamed at me. He fisted his hand in my hair and pulled me over his head onto the ground. Pain shot up my spine and my hand went to my scalp. Then it started he kicked me over and over again in the ribs the stomach and the back. He wouldn't stop it was relentless, what was probably only a few minuets seemed like hours of pain. Finally he stopped a few moments of piece or so I thought. He lifted me off the ground by my hair.

"You need ta be taught some respect!" He slapped me with the back of his hand, which he always thought was more demeaning cause I was a girl and wasn't worthy of a full on hit, he wanted to embarrass me. Again he hit me. I could feel the burning print on my face. Uncontrollable tears streamed down my face but I didn't make a sound, I wouldn't give him the satisfaction. Once he was finished he tossed me aside. I couldn't move anything, everything hurt I just laid on the hard ground and fell into a painful sleep filled with no dreams.


	16. **An offer no one could refuse!!!**

**!!!!!!!!!!Thanks to my reviewers!!!!!!!!!!**

**Misprint:** Don't worry about Crutchy, and Gem she'll be fine!! Lol I hope you like this chapter!

**Lucky You: **Thanks for being in my story Lucky!!! And thanks for the review!!! It's an unexpected twist on how Gem gets out! I hope you enjoy!

**Willow: **Now come on Jack stay out of a fight…heck no!!!  I hope you like this chapter!

**Anonymous: **Well this chapter starts off depressing but it gets a lot a lot a lot better!!!!

**Penelope/Dice:** Brittany I miss ya!!! I wrote this chapter especially for you lol!!! If you don't update I will fly to Michigan and ring you neck!!! So update!!

**Whisper: **Here is another chapter… enjoy!!!!!

**!An Offer No One Could Refuse!**

I woke up that morning feeling quite well for just being beaten to a bloody pulp. Then again I hadn't tried to move yet, that, I think will be the determining factor of how I really feel. Unfortunately for me Crooks walked in and yanked me to my feet. I felt horrible! Every muscle in my body hurt. His fingers dug in to my arm as he forced me off the ground.

"Good morning sunshine." He smiled and shoved me in a chair. Two other boys that I recognized from the distribution center were also in the room with us.

"Remember me goily?" the one with the bowler hat came up close to my face. I turned my head to the side trying to escape his fowl smelling breath.

"Haven't you eveah heard of brushin' your teeth?" I asked my nose scrunching up to get away from the awful smell. His smiled faded. Crooks stepped in before he could hit me.

"Lets not get a head of ourselves." His gold eyes fixated on mine, he grinned mischievously. I groaned involuntarily. Wasn't one day of torture enough? I thought sarcastically. Suddenly Pec's burst through the door panting.

"Crooks we got trouble." Then as if on cue a voice could be faintly heard from outside.

"Crooks!  I know you'se in dere! You got ta da count of five ta get your ugly mug out hear or else we'se is coming in…. One…." It was Spot. Crooks cursed under his breath.

"Alright," he declared "Morris you stay wit Gem. Oscar Pec's you round up da guys and get dem outside and fast. I'se gonna go have a chat wit Spotty boy… NOW!" everyone jumped up to do his biding. Leaving me and Morris alone in the room for the time being. Morris pulled out some rope and tied me to the chair.

"That outta keep you outta my hair." He smirked then went over to the widow to check out what was happening. "Looks like ya loveah showed up afta all." That means Brooklyn and Manhattan not to mention the Bronx all against Crooks. He didn't stand a chance in hell. The thought made me smile.

"Four!" Spot was still yelling numbers. " and five…" 

"Keep ya suspenders up I'se hear Conlon!" Crooks' voice rang loud and clear. I strained my ears trying to hear what was going on.

"Crooks I'se changing my ultimatum you'se better get out of New York taday or else we'se is gonna make ya… no more negotiations." I could picture Spots gray eyes glaring back at Crooks' now probably yellow eyes.

"Ya know its not good ta use ones whole vocabulary in one sentence Spot or else you'se gonna have nothing left ta say." Spot didn't wait for another opportunity. He lunged toward Crooks, which started and all out brawl. Or so I thought that's what was happening. I looked at Morris. He didn't look to smart, and with Crook's newsies busy this would be the perfect opportunity to escape. 

"So Morris… How it's going?" He eyed me suspiciously. "Ya know we never got to have fun like ya promised." He smiled and walked over to me with purpose.

"What kinda fun was you thinkin'?" he inquired. I really just wanted to vomit all over his ugly face but decided against it.

"If you un tie my hands then I'll show ya." Not expecting it to work right away like that, see I thought I was just getting started that I would have to convince him more, but sure enough he was the stupidest person I had ever met. He took out his knife and cut the ropes from my hands. Big mistake on his part. 

I jumped up and kneed him in the groin. He doubled over clutching himself, I smirked then my left hand swung under his chin forcing him to stand straight up again, I quickly swung my right hand at his face. It connected nicely with his jaw making a sweet sounding crunch. He fell to the floor in agony. I ran out the door before he could get up, and repay the favor.

Outside I saw Crook's newsies retreating followed by all of Brooklyn and most of Manhattan. I could also make out the Bronx girls all flinging themselves one guy then moving to the next. I scanned the area for Crooks, sure enough Spot and Crooks were fighting man to man in a near by alley. I smiled as Spot hit Crooks' face over and over and over again. It made me happy. Grinning stupidly to myself I walked down the steps inhaling my first real breath of Freedom, Freedom from Crook and Freedom of everything ever holding me back. 

I stopped short when I saw Jack staring at me, I looked at him the averted my gaze and walked past him. He followed me down the street.

"What are you doing?" I finally asked breaking the silence. I even gathered enough courage to look at him.

"Well, I was going to rescue you, but it turns out you don't need rescuing." He smiled at me. I keep my expression the same.

"Yea I don't need ta be rescued, Morris wasn't dat hard to get away from." I laughed to myself thinking about how stupid he was.

"Is he da one dat did dat ta ya?" He asked motioning to the side of my face, which I imagined looked horrible.

"Naw dats Crooks' handy woik." There was a long silence. "Look Jack, I'se better be on my way I gotta find a job and a place ta sleep before morning." I turned and started walking in the opposite direction.

"You already have a job…" I stopped and turned back around to look at him. "And a place ta sleep if ya want." He finished

"No I don't think I do, someone made it very clear dat I wasn't welcome." I shot back.

"Well he's really sorry and wants to make it up ta ya." He stepped closer to me.

"Well you_, he_, better make me an offer I cant refuse." Unexpectedly he pinned me to the wall of a building and kissed me hard on the mouth, his hand fisted in my hair, his other hand rested on my hip. My hands slowly crept up his chest and rested around his neck pulling him closer to me. My stomach twirled with excitement as we kissed for a long time. Reluctantly we separated still pressing up against one another.

"Well… I think I might be able to stay after all. Dat's definitely an offer I can't refuse…" He smirked and pulled me into another earth shattering kiss.

**?The End?**

**Ok this is my last chapter in this story but rest assured there will be a sequel!!!!! I might as well advertise while I have you attention.**

**********Fights, Romance, Newsies!*********

**Find a_ll_ of this is in "Don't Be Wack Brooklyn's Back!"**

**!!!!You'll especially like it if your a Jack, Spot, Blink, Mush, or Race fan!!!!**

**WELL REVIEW DARN YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
